The Earth's Special Forces vs. The Pickle Jar
by GuinevereKoopa
Summary: Uh...Well, just like the title says =D.....XD; don't kill me, please, I had to do it. As far as I know, nobody else has, so I just had to!


The Earth's Special Forces VS the Pickle Jar  
  
  
"Who's hungry?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"I am!" Goku responded immediately.  
  
"Well, the hamburgers are almost ready," Roshi announced.  
  
"Hey, you didn't burn them like last time did you?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Uh...No..."  
  
"Hey, we can't have hamburgers without pickles!" Goku realized. He ran to the fridge and took out the pickle jar. He tried to open it. It wouldn't open. He braced himself against the fridge and tried again. "It won't open!" he said.  
  
"You're doing it wrong!" Yamcha told him. He took the jar away from Goku and tried to open the jar. "Aaaagh!" he shouted, trying even harder.  
  
Goku stood there, his arm behind his head in a gesture of confusion like usual.  
  
"I give up," Yamcha finally said, holding the jar out in front of him and letting his head drop in an expression of hopelessness.  
  
"How hard can it be to open a jar of pickles?" Bulma asked rhetorically.  
  
"Maybe we should forget the pickles, guys. Someone could get hurt," Oolong said, ducking behind the couch.  
  
"How can you be that weak?" Vegeta complained. "How difficult can it be to open a stupid pickle jar?" He took the jar from Yamcha and attempted to open it. Then he threw it into the air and fired an energy blast at it.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Roshi exclaimed. "That's the roof, you know!"  
  
The plaster from the roof fell, and when the smoke cleared the pickle jar was sitting on top of the pile, unharmed.  
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise.  
  
"You see Vegeta?" Yamcha said, in the tone of someone saying "I told you so."  
  
"Shut up, you!" he retorted.  
  
Gohan piped up. "Maybe we should call Mister Piccolo! I bet HE could open it!"  
  
"Hey, bro, let me try before we do something desperate," Krillan said. He picked up the jar. He slammed the lid against the corner of the counter, then tried to open it. It refused to budge. "Hmmm..." He walked through the living room and outside in front of the Kame House. Everyone followed to see what he was going to do. Then he threw the pickle jar into the air and yelled, "Kamehameha!" He released an awesome kamehameha at the jar.  
  
It hit the sand, not even a scratch upon the glass of the jar.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That's one tough jar of pickles," Master Roshi commented.  
  
"You are all such idiots," Bulma muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe we SHOULD call Piccolo," Krillan said.  
  
"I'll go get him!" Gohan volunteered. He flew off to get Piccolo. Everyone collectively (except Vegeta) sighed with relief at not having to get the Namek.  
  
"Let me try that again!" Vegeta said, sounding angry. He grabbed the pickle jar and drop kicked it. It flew at Bulma, who grabbed Yamcha and thrust him in front of her. The jar bounced off his head, flew back at Vegeta, and hit him in the face. Both fell down, dazed.  
  
"Sorry," Bulma apologized.  
  
"This is all your fault, Woman!" Vegeta shouted, rising to his feet, rubbing his forehead where the jar had hit him. (Hey, I mean it's a HUGE target.)  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if you think that!" Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned around with a "Hmph."  
  
"I've had it with the stupid pickles!" Angry, Vegeta picked up the jar and threw it into the air with no purpose whatsoever to the motion.  
  
"Hey, we need those Vege--"  
  
Goku was cut off by Piccolo falling from the sky and landing flat on his back in the sand, his eyes in the cartoon spirals of dazedness. The jar fell beside him.  
  
"Hey! You knocked out Mister Piccolo!" Gohan cried angrily.  
  
"Good riddance! I never liked that guy!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"At least we got the pickles back!" Goku said happily, retrieving the jar from beside Piccolo's head.  
  
"You're all a bunch of idiots!" Bulma said, throwing her arms into the air in a gesture of futility, then she stalked back into the house.  
  
Gohan landed beside Piccolo. "Wake up Mister Piccolo!" he pleaded.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms angrily. "He shouldn't have been flying there!" he said.  
  
"Grr!" Gohan was about to kamehameha Vegeta, but Goku interrupted their fight.  
  
"Guys, let's hold this off until we open the pickles!" he said. "We need them for the hamburgers."  
  
"The hamburgers?" Master Roshi exclaimed. "I forgot all about that!" He ran through the house to the barbecue in the backyard.  
  
Bulma stepped out. "Gimme those, Goku. You're all a bunch of morons." She snatched the jar from Goku and walked into the house. Everyone followed her into the kitchen. She turned on the hot water and stuck the lid of the jar under the stream. She turned it off, and opened the jar. The lid twisted off easily.  
  
Everyone gasped. "H-how did you do that?" Yamcha asked in amazement.  
  
"That's impossible! I couldn't open it and I'm the strongest fighter in the Universe!" Vegeta said.  
  
Piccolo walked into the doorway, holding his turban and rubbing his sore head. He stopped and looked at everyone. Bulma was standing there holding the jar in her left hand and the lid in her right, smiling at everyone. Everyone was gaping back at her in total shock.  
  
He looked at the scene with mild confusion. "Did I miss something?"  
  
THE END! Oh, wait, a PS! Um, everyone got to eat Master Roshi's charred hamburgers (except Piccolo, he just had water), but at least they got their pickles thanks to Bulma the Great, now called the Strongest Woman in the World by the Earth's Special Forces. Except Piccolo. He missed the whole thing and he's still confused about why everyone keeps calling Bulma the Pickle Lady. 


End file.
